logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Rede Globo/Other
1965–1966 NO_AR_CANAL_4_TV_GLOBO.png TV_GLOBO_CANAL_4_NO_AR_2.png TV_BAURU_CANAL_2.jpg|TV Bauru affiliate as seen in 1965 1966–1976 Rede_Globo_canal_4_1966.jpg|Rede Globo Rio 4 A-histria-da-identidade-visual-da-rede-globo-24-728.png|Rede Globo SP 5 Qualidade.png|Slogan "What is good is on the Globo" bandicam 2020-01-16 15-40-53-831.jpg 1971_-_Sexta-Feira_Nobre.jpg|"1971 - Noble friday" rede globo.png|First coloured ident (1972). Vinheta Globo 1969|1969 ID 1972–1976 Rara.png|Without wordmark 1972 globinhos.jpg REDE_GLOBO_1973.jpg REDE_GLOBO_1975.jpg Globo_fundo.jpg Globo_Arrow.jpg Tempo_de_Sol.png Globo_Pink.jpg Globo_Flower.jpg Vinheta Globo 1972|1972 ID Dinamica.png Estrela_1974.png 1976–1981 File:RedeGlobo1976.png 1086px-Globo_logo_1975.svg.png Rede Globo Logo.jpg bandicam 2020-01-03 17-06-59-383.jpg|Prototype bandicam 2020-01-03 17-07-48-964.jpg|Prototype alt bandicam 2020-01-03 17-10-07-159.jpg|Prototype alt bandicam 2020-01-09 13-31-41-378.jpg|Prototype alt Rede_Globo_Orange.png Vinheta Globo 1976|1976 ID Buildgif.com-159167.gif Buildgif.com-159165.gif 1981–1983 5.jpg|One of the variations used on screen. Rede Globo 1981.png globo1978.PNG globo1978 2.PNG youtu.be-gebmpbxxo-I.png Rede Globo 1982.png GLOBO1983.png Vinheta Globo 1980|1981 ID bandicam 2020-01-03 17-13-37-040.jpg bandicam 2020-01-03 17-16-44-665.jpg Buildgif.com-159174.gif Buildgif.com-159176.gif Buildgif.com-159182.gif Buildgif.com-159184.gif 1983–1985 Globo1978 3.PNG|Other variation of the logo on screen. Nice try.JPG Rede Globo 1983 1.png Rede Globo 1983 2.png Globo 1984.jpg Rede globo logo 1983.png Rede Globo (1985).png Vlcsnap-2016-06-11-11h49m12s837.png a-histria-da-identidade-visual-da-rede-globo-27-728 - Cópia.png|Alternate version Vinheta Rede Globo 1983|1983 ID (RARIDADE) Vinheta Interprogramas ORIGINAL Rede Globo (1984)|1984 ID Buildgif.com-159188.gif Buildgif.com-159190.gif Buildgif.com-159192.gif 1985–1992 bandicam 2020-01-16 15-29-38-502.jpg|20th anniversary version bandicam 2020-01-16 15-30-29-510.jpg bandicam 2020-01-16 15-26-08-277.jpg|Used On Vídeo Show bandicam 2020-01-16 15-30-52-026.jpg bandicam 2020-01-16 15-31-14-414.jpg bandicam 2020-01-16 15-31-24-374.jpg globo logo 1986 v1.png globo logo 1986 eraly.png globo logo 1986 v2.png Globo 87.jpg Globo 88.jpg Globo 1988.jpg Globo Logo Dez 1988.png youtu.be-6AKFx2dR5WA.png youtu.be-SXshMPbdvLI.png Rede Globo Prototype (1989).png|Early version Vinheta rede globo 1989.jpg Rede Globo 1990.jpg Rede Globo logo PLIM PLIM 1988.jpg Globo logo 1991.png Rede Globo - Vinheta (1991).jpg Rede_Globo - Vinheta Pós Chamadas (1991-1992).jpg Globo 1991.jpg bandicam 2020-01-17 14-16-23-590.jpg|Seen On Show da Virada GLOBO 2000|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xAmcZ8bVaBU Globo janeiro a abril 1992.jpg rede globo 1986.png bandicam 2020-01-17 12-28-00-025.jpg Vinheta Globo 1986|Early 1986 ID Rede Globo - Vinheta 1987 (1)|1986 ID Vinheta Rede Globo 1988 - No ar, mais um campeão de audiência|1988 ID Vinheta Globo 1991|Early 1991 ID Vinheta Rede Globo 1991|1991 ID Buildgif.com-159199 (1).gif Buildgif.com-159239.gif Buildgif.com-159195.gif Buildgif.com-159202.gif Buildgif.com-159212.gif Buildgif.com-159208.gif Buildgif.com-159223.gif Buildgif.com-159227.gif 1992–1996 Globo1992.jpg Globo 1992-1993.jpg Globo 1993.jpg Globo 1993 2.jpg Globo 1994.png Rede_Globo_1994 Lost Bumper.png|Unused logo bandicam 2019-12-26 19-59-53-351.jpg bandicam 2019-12-26 20-00-08-370.jpg bandicam 2020-01-17 14-16-32-008.jpg|Seen On Show da Virada GLOBO 2000|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xAmcZ8bVaBU Globo 1995.jpg REDEGLOBOVIVO1994.png Vinheta Globo 1992|1992 ID Vinheta Interprogramas - Rede Globo (1993)|1993 ID Vinheta Rede Globo - 1994|1994 ID Buildgif.com-159233.gif Buildgif.com-159234.gif Buildgif.com-159235.gif Buildgif.com-159238.gif Buildgif.com-159241.gif 1996–2000 bandicam 2019-12-26 20-05-06-507.jpg|30th anniversary logo bandicam 2019-12-26 20-05-15-228.jpg|Unused version bandicam 2019-12-26 20-05-29-627.jpg bandicam 2019-12-26 20-05-38-094.jpg Globo 1996 on screen.png|On-screen logo Globo 1996 1.jpg Globo 96.jpg Globo 1996.jpg Rede Globo 1996 2.jpg Globo 97.jpg Globo 1997.jpg Globo 1998 versão 1.jpg Rede Globo 1998 versão 2.jpg REDE GOLOBO 1998.png GLOBO1998.png|Logo with the Brazil flag Globo '99.jpg Globo 1999 1.jpg Globo 1999 alternativa.png|Alternate version Globo 1999-2000.jpg TV Globo Spring (1999).png|Spring 1999 Globo 1999 2000.jpg bandicam 2020-01-17 14-16-40-641.jpg|Seen On Show da Virada GLOBO 2000|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xAmcZ8bVaBU Globo 1999.png Globo 2000.jpg bandicam 2020-01-17 14-21-29-449.jpg Globo GC Promos Wednesday 1997.jpg Globo Saturday 1999.jpg Globo January 1999.jpg Globo Promos Sunday 1999-2000.jpg Vinheta Globo 1996|1996 ID Vinheta Interprogramas Rede Globo (06 02 1998)|1997 ID Vinheta pós-chamadas TV Globo (1998-1999)|1998 ID Rede Globo - Vinheta 1999|1999 ID Buildgif.com-159242.gif Buildgif.com-159243.gif Buildgif.com-159244.gif Buildgif.com-159245.gif Buildgif.com-159246.gif 2000–2005 Globo '02.jpg 2000 ate 2002.jpg|Variation used between 2000 and 2003. Launched with the graphics package "Globo Glass". Globo_de_Vidro.gif Hd 2000 a 2004.jpg|HD version of the logo, used between 2000 and 2004. 2003.jpg Globo_Australia.png|Australia Sao paulo 2001.jpg|São Paulo bandicam 2020-01-09 13-47-25-130.jpg bandicam 2020-01-09 13-48-43-722.jpg bandicam 2020-01-09 13-38-40-562.jpg Praia em fortaleza 2003.jpg|Beach in Fortaleza Rio 2001.jpg|Rio de Janeiro Globo Floresta.png|Monte Pascoal Floresta_amazônica_2000.jpg|Floresta Amazônica Brasilia 2001.jpg|Brazil Globo japao 2001.jpg|Japan Lisboa 2002.jpg|Lisbon Floresta_amazônica_2001.jpg|Floresta Amazônica Algum lugar em portugal 2002.jpg|Guimarães bandicam 2019-12-26 20-12-40-614.jpg|37th anniversary (2002) REDEGLOBO2000.jpg|Brasília Globo 2003.jpg|Mato Grosso Salvador 2003.jpg|Salvador São Paulo Globo 2003.jpg|São Paulo alt Cataratas 2003.jpg|Iguaçu Falls Horario de verao 2003.jpg|Summer Time bandicam 2020-01-15 18-14-25-061.jpg Brazil_globo.png Globo2004122.jpg GLOBOONLIVE2003.png|On-screen bug BBB 2000.jpg|Big Brother Brazil version bandicam 2019-12-26 20-14-40-527.jpg bandicam 2019-12-26 20-27-12-213.jpg|Unused version 3mdsv8.gif 2005–2008 bandicam 2019-12-26 20-15-41-002.jpg|40th anniversary version bandicam 2019-12-26 20-18-48-486.jpg bandicam 2019-12-26 20-20-03-766.jpg bandicam 2019-12-26 20-20-06-494.jpg bandicam 2019-12-26 20-21-29-209.jpg bandicam 2019-12-26 20-21-32-748.jpg bandicam 2019-12-26 20-21-43-424.jpg bandicam 2019-12-26 20-25-49-215.jpg bandicam 2019-12-26 20-17-19-989.jpg|41th anniversary version Globo 2005 on screen.png|On screen logo bandicam 2020-01-15 18-16-49-039.jpg Globo sao paulo 2006 sem 40.jpg|São Paulo Globo rio de janeiro 2006 sem 40.png|Rio de Janeiro Globo salvador 2006 sem 40.png|Salvador Globo Brasília 2006.png|Brazil bandicam 2020-01-17 12-49-47-476.jpg|42th anniversary version bandicam 2020-01-09 13-35-51-449.jpg|Prototype 185px-Globo 2007.jpg|Variation of the logo with dark background, used between October 2007 and March 2008. Prelancamento hdtv 2007.jpg|Prelaunch of HDTV technology (2007) bandicam 2020-01-03 16-58-47-402.jpg Plim plim 2007.jpg|Plim Plim Variacao do logotipo em 2005.jpg Qualidade_Globo.png|"Quality" 2008–2014 bandicam 2020-01-17 12-52-10-015.jpg bandicam 2020-01-17 12-52-33-691.jpg Globo 2008 on screen.png|On-screen logo (4:3, 2008) Globo 2008 on screen 16-9.png|On-screen logo (16:9, 2011) bandicam 2020-01-09 14-21-46-852.jpg bandicam 2020-01-09 14-23-14-364.jpg Globo 2012 on screen.png|On-screen logo (4:3, 2012) Globo 2012 on screen 16-9.png|On-screen logo (16:9, 2012) Globo 2012 on screen 16-9 (1).png|On-screen logo (16:9, 2012) nimbus-image-1443226670450.png Rede Globo.png|In June 2008, Rede Globo's logo was slightly altered for some uses (for most uses, including on-air, the logo remains effective). Globo 150x129.png|HDTV logo. Rede_Globo_Verão.png|Verão Globo Network promotional logo.jpg|Promotional ID (The texture of the logo on the ID is similar to the present logo used since 2014.) 2013.png|Promotional ID (2013) Vinheta Rede Globo Inter-Programas 2008 Versão 2 em HDTV|2008 ID Vinheta Globo 2012|April 2-September 9, 2012 ID 2014–present Flat colored globo.jpg|Colored print versions Flat globo with background.jpg|Colored print versions with background bandicam 2019-12-26 20-02-39-752.jpg Globo on air logo 2014.jpg|On-screen version (April-December 2014) Globo 2014 16-9.jpg|On-screen version (April-December 2014, 4:3) bandicam 2020-01-06 14-22-17-795.jpg Globo_2015_on-screen_official.jpg|On-screen version (2015-present) Globo 2015 on screen.jpg|Alternate on-screen version (2015-present) bandicam 2020-01-06 14-22-10-551.jpg nimbus-image-1443227064708.png Somos Globo.jpg|Brazil ident Rede_Globo_Digital.png|Digital Rede_Globo_Spring.png|Spring Rede_Globo_Autumn_2.png|Autumn Rede_Globo_Outono.png|Autumn version 2 Rede_Globo_Winter.png|Winter Rede_Globo_Inverno.png|Winter version 2 Rede_Globo_Primavera.png|Spring version 2 Rede_Globo_Verão_2.png|Summer bandicam 2020-01-15 18-20-48-258.jpg Rede_Globo_Neon.png|Neon 100_milhões.png Globo-alternate-logo.png-large.png|Alternate logo, in which the scanlines of the "screen" are larger. (2014-2015) Globo-alternate_B_logo_2014.png-large.png|Alternate on-screen logo, in which the scanlines of the "screen" are larger. (2014-2015) Globo 2015.png|Alternate logo, in which the scanlines of the "screen" are larger. (2015-present) Vinheta da Rede Globo 2014|2014 ID bandicam 2019-12-27 21-01-10-607.jpg bandicam 2019-12-27 21-03-36-178.jpg bandicam 2019-12-27 21-05-07-392.jpg bandicam 2020-01-15 18-29-13-005.jpg New Year Logos 1966–1976 72globo.PNG|November 28, 1971-January 6, 1972 Ano_1974.png|December 1973 -January 6, 1974 1976–1986 Fim de Ano Globo 1976-1977.png|November 28, 1976-January 6, 1977 Fim de Ano Globo 1978 1979.png|December 3, 1978-January 6, 1979 (sponsored by Nestlé) Fim de Ano Globo 1979 1980.png|December 2, 1979-January 6, 1980 (Sponsored by Poupança Continental) Fim de Ano Globo 1980 1981.png|November 30, 1980-January 6, 1981 Fim de Ano Globo 1981 1982.jpg|November 29, 1981-January 6, 1982 Fim de Ano Globo 1982 1983.png|November 28, 1982-January 6, 1983 Fim de Ano Globo 1983 1984.png|November 27, 1983-January 6, 1984 Fim de Ano Globo 1984 1985.png|December 2, 1984-January 6, 1985 Fim de Ano Globo 1985 1986.png|December 1, 1985-January 6, 1986 1986–1992 Globo1987.jpeg|November 30, 1986-January 6, 1987 (no background) 89globo.PNG|November 27, 1988-January 6, 1989 90globo.PNG|December 3, 1989-January 6, 1990 (25th anniversary logo but mirrored) 91globo.PNG|December 2, 1990-January 6, 1991 92globo.PNG|December 1, 1991-January 6, 1992 (no background) 1992–1996 (No New Year Background) 93globo.PNG|November 29, 1992-January 6, 1993 94globo.PNG|November 28, 1993-January 6, 1994 95globo.PNG|November 27, 1994-January 6, 1995 (30th anniversary logo but mirrored) 96globo.PNG|December 3, 1995-January 6, 1996 1996–2000 97globo.PNG|December 1, 1996-January 6, 1997 (no background) 98globo.PNG|November 30, 1997-January 6, 1998 99globo.PNG|November 29, 1998-January 6, 1999 Globo1999B.JPG|November 29, 1998-January 6, 1999 alt 2000globo.PNG|November 28, 1999-January 6, 2000 2000–2004 Fim de ano 2000 2001.jpg|December 3, 2000-January 6, 2001 2001 para 2002.jpg|December 2, 2001-January 6, 2002 Paz a gente e que faz 2002 p 2003.jpg|December 1, 2002-January 6, 2003 2003 para 2004.jpg|November 30, 2003-January 6, 2004 FDAG_05.jpg|December 2004-January 6, 2005 (no new year background 2005–2008 Globo 2006.PNG (Chamada Fim de Ano 2005-2006).png 2006 para 2007.jpg (Chamada Fim de Ano 2007).png 2007 para 2008 em 169.jpg 2008–2014 Fim de Ano na Globo 2008.jpg|November 30, 2008-January 6, 2009 (Chamada Fim de Ano 2009).png Fim de Ano na Globo 2009.jpg|November 29, 2009-January 6, 2010 Fim de Ano na Globo 2010.png|November 28, 2010-January 6, 2011 Fim de Ano na Globo 2011.jpg|November 27, 2011-January 6, 2012 Fim de Ano na Globo 2012.jpg|November 25, 2012-January 6, 2013 Fim de Ano na Globo 2013.jpg|November 24, 2013-January 6, 2014 2014–2019 REDEGLOBOANONOVI20142015.png|November 30, 2014-January 6, 2015 (Here comes 2015 , the year of 50 years of Globo) Globo_Fin_de_ano_2015.png|December 2014 (Background, in promos) Bandicam 2015-12-24 06-55-28-694.jpg|November 29, 2015-January 6, 2016 Fim de Ano na Globo 2015.jpg|December 2015 (Background, in promos) Natal_2016.png|December 2016 Natal_2017.png|December 2017 Natal_2018.png|December 2018 bandicam 2019-12-27 20-57-24-874.jpg|December 2019 Category:Rede Globo Category:Special logos Category:AIR-IAB Category:Grupo Globo Category:1965